Dark pleasures
by DarkAngelAria
Summary: Alexander has finally found her, his life-mate. But dark forces move across the land threatening their chances for true love.
1. Alexander

There she sat, against the far wall. The candles shining a soft light against her pale beauty. Her long hair that normally hung in waves around her face was pinned up. Her blue eyes watched the patrons of the bar dance and sing the karaoke. She indeed was a beautiful creature, tall and lean. He had been stalking her for months, no forgive me, it wasn't stalking. He could feel her pull, he was hers. Just as she was his, he was her light. Hopefully he wouldn't be denied, his soul cast into darkness forever. He needed her. Alexander stood up pushing his gold hair back his blue eyes watched her as he made his way over.

"Caitlyn!" called her friend she looked up and smiled at her, she looked up long enough to catch a glimpse of the golden haired beauty before he was gone. She lifted the drink to her lips and smiled a bit. Alexander sat across the room once more unable to get the girl by herself he decided to wait. He waited a millennium for her a few more hours wouldn't matter.

"Hello brother." said a quiet voice telepathically, "I assume you are close Michael." he replied. "Not too far. Caught wind of some vampires taking care of them once I get my Evangeline to safety." he replied. "I think I found her." he said softly.


	2. No escape

Caitlyn watched the waves crash against the shore quietly, she smiled a bit as the salty air caressed her soft cheeks. She looked up a bit to where Alexander was hiding, "why are you following me?" she said softly. He was stunned had his abilities rusted so much over the years? He remained still, "you were at the club too." she said her eyes calm. He couldn't help but laugh, she was far to smart. He moved to the ground quietly looking at the beautiful women before him.

Caitlyn watched the man for a moment, he was inhumanly gorgeous. She swallowed a bit, "My name is Caitlyn." she said after a long moment. "But I bet you knew that." she said softly, "I am Alexander." he bowed at the waist gently. "Alexander." she repeated and smiled softly watching him a cold breeze surrounding the area she shivered a bit it had dropped at least ten degrees in temperature.

"Caitlyn!" called one of her friends she looked back at her then to where Alexander was standing and found him gone. Her eyes trailed to the tree before she walked over to her friend, "hey." her friend smiled showing her crooked teeth. "Come back inside." she said softly "it's freezing out here!" she added rubbing her arms with her hands. "I'm from russia I'm used to the cold." laughed Caitlyn following her friend inside. Caitlyn sat down on the couch quietly watching some "reality show" reese had turned on. She sighed softly pulling out her sketch book, before she knew it his face appeared on the page.

Caitlyn must have dozed off because she woke up to static, "Reese?" she looked around. "Ah you are awake." came a calm voice, her eyes darted around the room finding a man sitting in the corner. Reese laid sprawled on the floor blood stained her white shirt, she bit back her scream looking back to the man. His yellow, rotting teeth caught her attention. Smeared in red blood, she couldnt speak. In a flash his was gone she felt his long nails stroking her arms, his hot breath on her neck. She slowly reached for the exacto-knife, her fingers clutched the cold metal. She quickly turned driving the knife deep in his chest.

She quickly ran out throwing open the door. She hit something hard and slowly looked up at the man with golden locks. "Alexander!" she cried, "he killed her! He killed Reese!" she sobbed. "We have to get away from here!" she pulled on his arm but he didn't budge. "O kuly pél engem." he whispered, she was confused by the strange tounge he looked at her. "Susu sìvamet." his arms surrounded her she blushed as he held her close. Pleasure over coming her, she couldn't escape now.


	3. We are connected

**_So on the authors note, I was looking through one of my book's and found that there was a Lucian in the dark series already, Silly me. So, Lucian with be renamed Alexander, kay just to say it again LUCIAN = ALEXANDER. Sorry the first two chapters were so short. I didn't have a computer at that time so I was using my iPod touch. Now that I have a computer they were get longer Promise so make sure to stick with me!_**

Caitlyn looked around the house a bit, had it possibly been a dream? Perhaps he dreamt him up, perhaps the connection she had felt with him had been in her dream, she sat up rubbing the ache from her forehead, and her finger's moved from her forehead to her eye's rubbing the sleep from them. "Reese?" she called sliding off the mattress, she groaned a bit rubbing her head again. She slipped into the bathroom finding the bottle of Tylenol she kept, taking two she headed to the kitchen startled to find Alexander asleep in on her couch. He looked so perfect, like living marble. She leaned over him watching him, he didn't move. She was sure he wasn't even breathing, she stepped back a bit fear tightened her chest. Was he dead? "Hey, are you okay?" she whispered delicately touching his shoulder, after a long moment he took a deep breath and opened his eyes to her. She sat down on the coffee table quietly as he sat up, "I didn't dream that did I?" she said softly. He shook his head softly; unconsciously her fingers went straight to her mouth where she began chewing on her finger nail's. His fingers wrapped around her wrist gently pulling her finger away, she felt tear's welling in her eyes.

"You are taking this surprisingly well." He said gently, she looked up at him her blue eye's filled with an everlasting sorrow. "Where is her body?" she said softly, he watched her for a long moment "I put it in the ocean while you slept." He muttered brushing his golden hair away. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, his fingers moved to her hair pulling the remainder of the bobby pins from her hair. She looked up at him quietly, "What was that thing?" she whispered in a broken voice. "He was, a vampire." He said softly she looked at him, "What are you?" she scooted back on the table a little. "I am older then you can imagine. I am of the earth." He said softly, "You're like him?" she said gently. "I could be." He said fear welled deep into her, "For my people, if we cannot find a life-mate, we go dark. We become a vampire." He said softly. She stood up "I need a drink…" she muttered and walking to the kitchen, "We cannot stay here." He said softly as she poured a glass of whiskey. She looked at him, "As much as he fears me, he will get help and come after me. If he come's you will be his main target, If you die I will become dark." He said leaning against the door frame. She looked at the glass of whiskey before putting the bottle to her mouth taking a big chug, she looked at him. "You're crazy." She finally said, "Am I? You feel it." He brushed his fingers across her cheek.

They were warm, yet had a certain roughness to them. She blushed closing her eyes she wanted him to touch her more, once she caught herself she swiftly pulled away stepping back glaring daggers at him. He watched her for a long moment, "How did you know I was following you?" he said finally. He was trying to take her mind off it, maybe he could ease her into it. She looked at him, "I wasn't sure, I felt like I was being watched. I had caught small glimpses of you every now and then. I saw you at the club." She shrugged softly.

He looked worried his grey eye's darting around, "what's wrong?" she said softly. She watched him licking the whiskey of her lips and shut the bottle, He watched her for a moment before speaking. _"You are my lifemate. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I give you my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care." _He whispered in the strange tongue. Somehow she understood every word, her heart raced in her chest, "What are you doing?" she whispered softly.

He leaned toward's her his lip's brushed her gently, sending tingles down her spine. His arm's wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, she groaned softly clutching his shoulder's tightly as he picked her up carrying her to her room where he laid her against the sheet's. She felt his lip's move from her mouth down her neck, and blushed softly before his fang's slipped into her neck she gasped in pleasure arching her back.


	4. The beginning

**_So instead of doing my college final's I'm sitting here writing this. Make sure to review because that's what I live for!_**

* * *

Caitlyn woke up; her blue eye's looked at the clock it was around two. She shifted feeling the warmth of Alexander behind her and blushed, had she drank too much? Perhaps it's what she wanted; she slipped out of bed quietly pulling on her silk robe. She had morals; she never gave it up so easily. She had been in a relationship for over a year before they slept together! She sighed looking at herself in the mirror, at the bite mark on her neck was blue and purple in color. Yet it wasn't as ugly as she would have thought, it looked almost right on her skin. Like maybe it belonged there, this was what every tween twihard wanted and she had it. She wasn't as excited as one of them would be, but she loved the feeling of belonging. She loved his overpowering nature; she slowly washed the dry blood from her neck and sighed gently. Lifemates, perhaps that's why she never felt strongly for anyone in any of her relationships, She looked back towards the room to find him still sleeping in the same position as before, before shutting the door and turning on the shower.

The water felt good against her flesh where evidence of the night was apparent, love bite's and bruises covered her skin. She scrubbed herself with the loofa savoring the smell of the cucumber and lime body wash, the door slid open and she peeked out of the curtain at him. "We have to go." He said softly yet his voice held so much power it made her quiver, she blinked "Why?" she said softly. He cupped her face his hand was warm against her wet cheek, "trust me." He said softly. She nodded and rinsed off her skin, shutting off the water "Too late." He mumbled wrapping her in a big towel. She looked up at him as her front door opened in walked the man from before, his yellowing teeth glittering in the soft light of the moon. "Get dressed." Alexander said softly handing her some cloth's and walked out shutting the door, she hesitated for a second before throwing the towel off and pulling on the jean's and tee-shirt he had grabbed her. "Alex." She whispered to the door and slowly opened it, she heard a few cries of pain, and a grunt before the door slammed shut.

She stumbled back falling to sit on the toilet; she clutched her hands over her knees tightly and watched the door. Until finally it opened, "Alex!" she cried getting up only to find it wasn't him, it was another man. She stumbled back until her back hit the wall he reached out grabbing a fistful of her hair, she screeched in pain and he yanked her from the room. She struggled against him as he pulled her through her bedroom to the living room. "NOW ENOUGH!" he snapped pulling her close to his body, he felt cold compared to Alex. Her hands went to his wrist desperately trying to claw his hand away, "Alex." She whispered looking at him. A thick trail of blood dribbled down his cheek, down to his neck, and hit the floor making a small puddle. "Alex!" she cried trying to pull away to get to him but the vampire held tight, she screamed in frustration.

"Alex, how does this feel? You are going to watch as I kill your lifemate." Hissed the vampire, she struggled against him. "Let me go!" she screamed flailing her foot out until she met the flesh of his leg with her heel; he grunted momentarily releasing enough for her to get away. She threw the door open, running down the hallway into the elevator. She pressed the bottom quickly watching as two men stalked towards her, the door shut and she panted heavily. The door open and she went to run out but was caught by two arms, "NO LET GO!" she cried struggling. "Hey hey it's okay!" cried the man, she sobbed heavily. "My name is Michael I'm Alex's brother." He said softly, she looked up at him. The same golden hair, the same grey eye's they must've been twins. "They have him in my apartment, he's bleeding." She whispered softly, "Listen to me." He said his voice just as kind as Alex's. "You need to go get in my car; Evangeline will drive you to the airport. I'll bring Alex home." He promised. "Airport?" she whimpered but he was gone, she looked around and spotted a black car with a woman in the front seat. She ran over and pulled open the door sliding in, the women didn't speak she just drove.

Caitlyn ran her bare toes over the carpet of the car, "he will be fine." Said the woman finally. Caitlyn looked up at her, her auburn locks pulled back into a pony tail blue eyes focused on the road. "Michael and Alex are..." she struggled for the words, "When they fight, they are like magic." She said softly. "Where are we going?" said Caitlyn softly, her chest felt tight and it hurt. "We're going to the Carpathian mountains." Evangeline said softly, Caitlyn pulled her knee's to her chest and took a deep breath. "He will be home before you know it," she said softly, Caitlyn nodded softly as they pulled into the airport. "Here" she handed Caitlyn a pair of sandal's, she slipped them in and followed Evangeline through the large airport. After an hour or two they boarded the plane, she watched out the window as it started to rain. She looked at Evangeline quietly the hole in her heart growing, she clutched the fabric tightly.


	5. Lonley

**_So how do we like Caitlyn and alexander so far? I've tried to stay very consistent with their characters. MAKE SURE TO REVEIW!_**

* * *

Caitlyn trudged through the thick vine's mud clear up to her knees, she held onto the rough bark of a tree. Looking around the forest, the animal call's seemed relaxing. "It's not much farther." Evangeline said holding her stomach, Caitlyn looked up at her. "Once the bond is complete you will never be apart again, it can kill you." she said softly, "B-but then how are you apart?" Caitlyn said softly. "Our bond isn't complete. I'm just incredibly fertile." She giggled softly, Caitlyn stood up "let's go." She said softly continuing through the muddy jungle path. "Where are we going anyway?" she said kindly, "Since we are still human it is safest for us to go to Mikhail's home, he is the prince of our people." Said Evangeline tenderly.

Caitlyn sat on the couch of Mikhail's home; it was beautifully decorated and smelled of earth. "Here" Said Raven handing her a cup of warm tea, she sat on the arm of the couch next to Mikhail. "Thank you." Caitlyn whispered, but she didn't want the tea. She didn't want the food that was laid out on the table, she wanted Alex. Would he be home soon? She leaned back holding the warm tea tightly, "Alex is one of our best fighter's, he is up in the same class as my daughter's mate Gregori." Said Mikhail softly. His head cocked to the side a bit, "They should be here sometime tonight." He continued. "How do you know?" Caitlyn said quietly, "We can communicate. Telepathically." He said softly "Oh." Caitlyn said softly.

"How about we get you in a hot bath, and some clean cloth's." said Raven holding out her hand, Caitlyn didn't take her hand but followed her. The hallway looked like pact earth, like it was carved right down into the earth. She opened a door to reveal what looked like an underground spring, a metal pipe came up from right beside it and she could see lotion's and body washes. "I'll bring you some clean cloth's." she smiled softly, "Thank you." she whispered softly.

Caitlyn slipped off the dirty cloth's and slipped into the hot water, it made her skin tingle she liked it. It somehow made her feel closer to Alexander, she leaned back a bit and looked at the metal post holding the body washes. After a long moment she picked a cherry blossom one that smelled good she scrubbed her skin with it. Raven pushed open the door setting the clean clothes on a rock; she walked down the paved path and hung the towel on the rack. Caitlyn watched her for a long moment, "Raven." She said softly. "What is it like?" she said softly, Raven sat down on a rock and crossed her leg's resting chin on her hand's. "It's like walking around your entire life being only half a person, then becoming whole." She said softly, "Not that, watching your child grow up, become and adult get married off watching your family grow and grown, never dying. Never ageing." She said softly.

Raven watched her for a moment, "I've never thought about it. Savannah is my daughter, but in a way once she hit adulthood she became my sister." Raven said thoughtfully.

Caitlyn leaned back a bit, "It takes three blood exchanges to become full." She said softly. Caitlyn smiled softly "I have never met anyone like him." She said thoughtfully, "You never will again either." Smiled Raven. "Ah Savannah and Gregori are here." She smiled, Caitlyn looked at her "Umm, do you think you can show me to my room? I'm very tired." She whispered. It was a lie, she wasn't tired, but she just didn't know these people. She didn't want to be here, she wanted Alexander to be there. She got up rubbing a matching cherry lotion on her skin and got dressed quickly, she had never felt so clingy to a man. She didn't want to be this clingy; she had never been the type of girl who needed a man.

She smiled at Raven as she led her into the room, "You need anything let me know." She said softly. "Thank you Raven." Caitlyn smiled gently sliding onto the soft mattress, "I understand, for now, that you are uncomfortable. However, this is your family now." Raven said a hint of motherly rebuke in her voice. Of course she understood that, but she had never had a family. Her mother died when she was fourteen, her father was estranged and she went to live with friend after friend. Saving every penny she could until she could afford her own place, the only home she had ever had. The house that felt so full of traumatizing memories now. The place Reese had died, but it wasn't all bad.

She did get to meet Alexander, her life-mate as they liked to call it, a bond she didn't quite understand and didn't think she ever would. She relaxed snuggling her face into the pillow, how anyone had brought her defenses down so quickly she didn't understand. She wanted nothing more than wake up and this be a dream, Alexander someone she met at a bar had a one night stand with and would never see again. She could then live a normal life, have normal children with her normal husband.

Before she had realized what had happened she woke up to someone shaking her shoulder gingerly to wake her up, she groaned bleary eyed and brought her hand's to her face. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands before looking at Alexander who smiled at her lovingly, "You're okay." She whispered caringly. Her fingers reached out to touch the wound on his face and followed it with her fingers down his neck and across his chest, "You were brilliant." He muttered pulling her close to him. She felt herself relax, he was real, he was solid, and he was hers. She looked up at him his eyes were closed he seemed tired, She took a deep breath. "You should sleep," she muttered softly "I will." He promised "for now, I just want to hold you." he said softly. She adjusted her face so her chin rested on his shoulder her finger's intertwined behind his back, the moment seemed perfect.

"Alex." She said softly pulling away looking up at him; he smiled at her gently brushing her hair away from her face. "I was afraid I had lost you." he said compassionately, "I would have killed them and then greeted the dawn happily, knowing I had you for at least one night." He said quietly, "G-greet the dawn?" she said unsure of what it meant. "I would have died." He cleared it up, a pinged of pain hit her heart and she rested her head against his chest. "Then Michael appeared, and I knew you were safe." He rested his chin on top of her head, she looked up at him. "I don't think I have a choice in the matter anymore." She said jokingly, "Nope, your mine." He leaned down catching her lip's in the gentlest of kisses. A knock at the door made her blush, "Gregori is ready." Said Raven. "Raven can you get her something to eat?" he asked never looking back, "Of course Alexander." She smiled at him lovingly and walked away. He got up leaving Caitlyn feeling cold "I'll be right back. You stay here and eat." He brushed her lips again, she nodded and watched him.

Caitlyn looked up at Raven who smiled giving her a plate of fresh berries; she picked up a strawberry looking at it. It was beautifully ripe and plump in her fingers, "Sorry we no longer eat and so we don't have much to choose from." Said Raven. "No this is great." She said taking a bite, "Hey mom… oh sorry!" said a girl from the doorway. Caitlyn guessed this was Savannah, she had the same dark features as her mother but her eye's looked like the night sky. They were a deep blue color with streaks of silver, they made Caitlyn jealous. "This is Caitlyn; she's Alexander's life-mate. Caitlyn this is my daughter Savannah." Smiled Raven beaming pride, "Hello." Said Caitlyn shyly. There was a long moment of silence before Savannah nodded and walked away, "Wait what did she say?" Caitlyn said fear clutching her heart.

"Alex is badly hurt, worse than we originally thought. Mikhail and Gregori have agreed that it is best for him to stay underground for a couple days." She said crossing her legs. "Underground?" said Caitlyn eating a raspberry from the plate, "There are elements in the soil here, Elements that will help him heal. Gregori is taking him now to pack his wounds and let him rest." She said softly, she looked up at Raven. "I would like to see him before he does." She muttered sadly, Raven was quiet for a long moment. "I'm sorry, Mikhail doesn't think it is a good idea. You are rather new to this life and he doesn't want you to be scared." She said, she pushed the food away.

"I'm sorry." Raven said solemnly, Caitlyn fell back on the pillow's her entire body felt cold. He had seemed just fine when he was here, not even a half an hour ago. She pulled the blankets to her chin and watched the dark ceiling, listening to the beating of her heart. This was just sad, since they had met. She's been attacked twice, her best friend had been murdered, she's been flow across the world to a different country. She's been forced into a house with no-one she knew or trusted, and the only person who could make it any better was going to be buried alive for the next few days! She wanted to tare her hair out in frustration and she couldn't help herself, she began to cry.


	6. AN

So, would you be so kinda and Review about what you like about Caitlyn and/or alexander. Because right now I'm lost as to what to do with her while he's away. Feedback is much appreciated and wanted. I don't consider any criticism "bad" its all helpful.


End file.
